


Happy New Year

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, New Year's Eve, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Alice isn't feeling well at a New Year's Eve party but doesn't tell Jay. They both ring in the new year with a stomach virus.





	Happy New Year

Jay handed Alice a drink as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She nuzzled her cheek against his. Her skin was warm. It was probably the wine, Jay thought. He felt her relax against him. 

“Let’s meet everyone outside,” Jay suggested. 

“Okay,” Alice said. 

They met Shep and Jake on the front lawn. Jake was unwrapping a box of fireworks at a table. 

“Your ass looks great when you work close to explosives,” Shep said with a smile. 

“Yours would look better if you helped,” Jake shot back. 

“Fiiiiine,” Shep replied. 

Shep’s neighbors started trickling over to join them. He was known on his street for having the best fireworks on New Year’s Eve. Everyone made small talk as they watched Jake and Shep playfully bicker while setting up the fireworks from smallest to largest.

“Alright, everyone!” Jake called out. “Are you ready?”

A cheer from the crowd answered. 

“It’s eleven thirty now. We will get to the big booms when the clock strikes midnight!”

Shep jumped with a cheer. Everyone had been drinking for a while, so they were feeling giggly and excited. 

Jay looked around for Alice. She had quietly slipped off to the porch. She was laid back in rocking chair with her eyes closed.   
Her wine had not been touched. He smiled at the sight of her relaxed. The last semester had worn her out. She deserved the break. 

Jay mingled with the neighbors as they fireworks popped. When it was 11:59, the crowd gathered together to begin the countdown. Jake and Shep worked enough magic to light the “big booms” at just the right moment. As soon as everyone shouted “ONE” and cheered, colors exploded in the sky over and over again. 

“So pretty,” Jay heard Alice whisper. She must have woken up just in time for the final act. “Can I go to bed now?” 

“Of course, baby. You feeling alright?” The world around Jay disappeared as worry rushed through him. 

“Mhm. Just tired.” 

“Hey, guys,” Jay called to Shep and Jake. “I’ll be right back!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR” was the response. 

Jay placed his hand on the small of Alice’s back and guided her up the porch steps and into the house. Her skin was still warm. Nearly hot. 

“Alice you’re—“

Before he could remark on her feverishness, Alice lurched forward with a gag. 

“Oh god,” she murmured. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Shit,” Jay hissed. “C’mon, baby. Bathroom.” 

He gently pushed her down the hall. Once in the bathroom, Alice regained control of her movements. She rushed to the toilet, crashing down on her knees just as a torrent of puke rushed out of her mouth. Before she could catch her breath, another wave came up. 

She let out a soft whine when she could finally breathe.

Jay quickly knelt beside her with a damp cloth in hand. Alice took it, gratefully, and wiped her mouth. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Jay asked. 

“I thought it was just the alcohol. I was—“ she hiccuped. “I was fine until—ugh.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” 

Alice leaned over the toilet, her mouth hanging open. When the pace of her breathing sped up, Jay saw her body tense up. 

“Don’t fight it,” he said, softly. He rubbed small circles on her back. 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” she managed to say before gagging. “Jay…”

She was overtaken by another gag and then a third wave of vomit. 

“It’s too late now,” Jay said with a chuckle. “I’ve been exposed.” 

Alice refused to leave the bathroom, even after there was nothing left in her stomach. She was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and absolutely miserable, but she would not leave the cool comfort of the floor. 

“Noooooooo,” she whined. “You go to bed. I can take care of myself.” 

Reluctant, Jay left her to rest on the floor. He made his way out the front door. There were still people mingling. Jake made eye contact and immediately walked toward him. 

“Not too close,” Jay warned. “Alice has been throwing up for the last half hour.”

“Oh no!”

“Yeah. She had a fever and I’ve been with her. So…”

“Got it. Stay away. Please, dear, do not hesitate to let either me or Shep know if you need anything!” 

Alice shooed him away when he tried again to get her off the floor. He settled into his reading chair. 

“Jay? Jay!”

He jolted awake. When did he fall asleep?

“I’m coming” he said as he ambled toward the bathroom. “I’m here. I’m here.” 

“I feel so gross,” Alice said. 

“Give me your hand. C’mon,” he coaxed when she didn’t respond. “It’s okay.” 

He pulled Alice up off the floor. She leaned heavily against him. 

“Let’s get you in the shower. I’m just gonna help you get undressed.” 

“Mm-mm. Legs too tired,” she whimpered. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

Jay continued to assure Alice that he had her, that she wouldn’t fall. He helped her into the shower. She held on to his shoulders as he undressed. He turned on the water and let it flow until steam filled the room. He pulled Alice against him, shielding her from the first splatters of hot water. He held her tightly as water came down over both of them. 

He started to wash her back, but was interrupted when she pushed away form him. Before Jay could process what was happening, he felt warm liquid against his chest that was definitely not water. When he realized Alice had just puked on him, he gently pushed her back so she could freely vomit into the tub. He maintained a steady grip on her, though, so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Let it out, Baby. I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” 

When she was finished, Jay let everything flow down the drain before picking up where he left off. He wrapped her in a towel and led to her bed. He placed a trash can beside her. Somehow, her body still had something in it to vomit up. She was asleep quickly. Jay kissed her forehead and left her to rest. 

He was starting to feel warm and clammy. And nauseous. So suddenly nauseous. He rushed to the bathroom to face his doom. 

“Happy fucking new year,” he thought just as he began to vomit.


End file.
